Like What You See?
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Yelgrun gets an unexpected late night visitor. Sequel to "Surrender to Me, Little Vorta".


**Yet another shot, a sequel of sorts to "Surrender to Me, Little Vorta". No spoilers, just read, review and enjoy. :D Nothing belongs to me.**

What was Keevan doing in his quarters in the middle of the night?

"How did you get in?" Yelgrun asked angrily as he sat up in his bed, drawing the blankets over his bared chest. How could the little Vorta override the security locks and come in to visit him?!

But at the same time, he was pleased. It had been three months since Keevan rejected him after their one and only first time in the closet. Yelgrun had the ride of his life finally satisfying himself; Keevan had fought against him only to give in, moaning like a wild animal on fire when the older Vorta rammed into him like he had never gotten before. The little arrogant man had gotten a memorable experience enough that he had to shove it away like the prideful upstart he was.

And now he was back, and in Yelgrun's quarters as well as _naked_.

He stepped further into the room, the dim light preventing Yelgrun's poor eyesight from seeing that delicious body. He had been having trouble sleeping when he awoke and sensed someone else was in the room; he was about to call for the lights to go on, or security at least, when that familiar velvety, seductive and smug voice spoke. "There won't be any need; I won't harm you."

"Geez, that's easy for you to say," Yelgrun said sarcastically as he sat straighter. "What do you want?"

He had decided to play along and turn the first words the younger Vorta ever said to him when he played out his first turn in the game. Keevan must not have been able to stop thinking about everything and his body's new desires - or even Yelgrun offering another round, which seemed like a lifetime ago in his mind.

"Is that any way to greet your lover?" the young Vorta purred, one knee coming up to rest on the foot of the bed. "That's what we are now, it seems, Yelgrun - isn't that what you wanted? After those unspoken desires you poured out to me?"

 _"I'm not the only one you've rejected, am I? You might have friends, you might be well-liked, but what about this way? I'll bet however much latinum there is that you've never been touched before. You've never been kissed. Your lack of interest is what turned me on in the first place. Just everything about you makes me fantasize about you at night. Do you want to know what I dream about at night that makes me wake and relieve myself? Having you naked beneath me as I ram myself hard and fast into you, making scream in a way you probably never have before, grasping every inch of your skin, biting you in places you couldn't imagine, and bringing you to the edge that will leave you wanting more."_

How could he forget anything he said to the little one as he stripped him of his pride and caressed every part of his irresistible body before penetrating his tight heat? He closed his eyes at the onslaught of the memories and then the heated glares that Keevan gave him to follow - but now he was here in his room, nude and at the foot of his bed with one knee on the foot as a tempting invitation as well as revving the desire engine.

"You avoid me for three months and now you break my security field in the middle of the night like this," Yelgrun stated, gesturing over the outlines of the body in the dark. "If you're just going to waste my time, then leave before I lose my patience."

Keevan laughed and gracefully slid on the bed on all fours, crawling towards him. "If you want me to leave and I don't want to, then call the Jem'Hadar," he challenged. "But we both know that you won't resist me. Your actions a few months ago - inappropriate they were - are proof of that."

Yelgrun had a little better view of Keevan's silhouette, although his memory pictured the details that he did not need to look clearly this time. Feeling rather than seeing was plausible. "So, you got me there, little Vorta," he drawled, leaning back. "So, what are you going to do now that you are here?"

A smooth, slim, firm body now met against his, causing his breath to hitch and his pulse to race. Keevan's body pressed against his and rubbed against him, tantalizing him. He'd had a piece of the luscious little creature and now he wanted more. His hands came up and briefly gripped Keevan's thighs and hips, up to his sides and back. He was tempted to grasp his firm buttocks before he felt something peculiar against his lower stomach. The blanket covering his waist had come undone so his groin was against the other's. One of his hands left Keevan's back and went straight for where he felt his suspicions. He felt smooth skin instead of the tousled, coarse hair reserved naturally. It seemed Keevan had removed every inch of his pubic hair before he came here, and it added more to Yelgrun's energy.

Keevan moaned and threw his head back when Yelgrun's fingers found his erection, stroking him fluidly and firmly at the same time. "Oh, yes...more...please..."

He growled as he increased the strokes. "You like that don't you, you little whore?" The mundane word escaped his mouth purposefully, because Keevan had given himself up without a payment to accept first. He whimpered in response, his legs quivering beneath him and not at risk of giving out beneath him.

"I love it when you call me that," he growled back, looking at Yelgrun through the dark. "Call me that one more time."

"What, whore?"

" _Yes..._ "

"You're MY whore Keevan." Yelgrun loved this now, calling him one of the dirtiest words in every language; it made him throw off the covers and push Keevan down onto his back, his body overpowering the smaller Vorta's beneath him. If he'd had his luck in the past, this was the product of that domination over who he had his eyes set on, so he was sure proud of himself for taking the leap with the one Vorta who hated him the most - and turned out to be extremely passionate with that hate turned to lust.

"That's it," Keevan hissed when his entrance was stretched by Yelgrun's long, impressive endowment, "give it to me!"

"Oh, you'll get it," Yelgrun said with a grunt as his hips began to rut in and out of the little Vorta's slick heat...

~o~

He groaned when he woke and felt himself hot and sticky between his legs. Throwing back the covers, he saw that he had come in his sleep. Snarling, Yelgrun laid back and saw not one trace of _Keevan_ anywhere. He had been dreaming.

Which meant that Keevan still despised him enough to not come into his quarters at this time of night. Leaving Yelgrun frustrated even more that he had yet to fight more for Keevan's desire. He got what he wanted before and would gladly do it again.

He jumped out of his skin when he heard the door to his quarters buzz. Growling with rage at whoever was disturbing him at this time of night, he jumped out of bed and pulled on his robe, stomping out into the main room and barking, "Come in!"

The doors opened, and the visitor answered his prayers. "Well, well, Keevan. You seemed to change your mind about me after all," he said smugly as he knew the dark liquid in the other's eyes all too well.

"No thanks to you, damn it," Keevan sneered, but his lips twitched and tried to suppress a grin. "I tried to stay away, but..." He was wearing a robe of his own and opened it to show his naked form as Yelgrun fantasized - but then one oddity made him wonder if fate was cruel with him again and it was just another dream. Keevan was _devoid_ of his pubic nest! "I couldn't stay away," he finished. "Simple as that." His eyes caught where Yelgrun was watching. "Like what you see?"

"You have no idea," Yelgrun growled, walking his way and snatching him up into his arms. Keevan's legs wrapped around him as he let himself be carried into the bedroom, then dropped onto the bed so he could get what he had come here for.


End file.
